Teardrops
by PennSill 5Ever
Summary: After hearing Carrie sing Corey wants to know about her but with Corey's charm can she ever resist.How will Laney and Lenny react?Will they accept it or will they die of depression.You'll find out soon.


**Corrie story yay boo!I don't like Corrie that's why I'M gonna add PennSill sooner or later.I don't own anything just the story.**

**Corey's POV**

"Come on Lanes we're on next after the poo mans."I say to my nervous bassist"But Corey what song are you gonna sing?"She asked nervously"Oh,I'm not gonna sing a song you are."I said taking a step closer"*Sigh*Okay what song?"She asked "I dunno pick one."I said giving Laney her lyric book "What?!"Than I went back to the Poo mans to see their bassist singing.

With The Newmans

Lenny's POV

I walked nervously doen the stage with my guitar while Carrie has my bass and she gave me a thumbs up.I smiled Than I thought of the song I'm singing then I said into the Mic."Peaceville are you ready to rock!?"Then the crowd cheered louder than I could hear from my spot."We are the Newmans!"Some cheered and others groaned thinking we we're Grojband than I started to Play the song I wrote for Carrie.

Laney's POV

What song?I looked through the pages than I saw this song I wrote for him.I started practicing the song until I heard the Newmans bassist singing.I never knew he can sing like out of it Laney!I like Corey no one other than Corey.I than started to practice.

Lenny's POV

I finished off the last of the my band left the stage so Grojbad could play than I passed their bassist I saw the music on her journal and I thought of my lyric book than I went along catching up to my band.

Corey's POV

That was weird the newmans' bassist stopped just to hear Laney glad he's gone.I walked to Lanes "Lanes we got to go we're performing next!"I could tell she was startled."Fine Let's go."She said grabbing her guitar and I grabbed her bass as I walked along with her on stage.

Laney's POV

As I practiced I felt someone watching me I didn't turn around because if I did I would either startled them or get myself stared at for a few seconds and I hate I practiced like I'm alone then that person left. *Whew* Than Corey came up to me and said "Lanes we got to go we're performing next!"I jumped a bit."Fine let's go."I I grabbed my guitar and walked on stage where I see Kin and Kon waiting for us.I stood up on the stage to see thousands of fans chering for us.I stood up to the mic and said "Peaceville are you ready to rock!?"Than the crowd cheered "We are grojband and we are excited to perform for you tonight!"Then they cheered for us louder than ever. "This song is called "The Best Damn Thing"!"Than we started playing and I started to sing.

Let hear hear you say hey hey hey

Alright

Let me hear hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Lenny's POV

While Lamey sung the song I couldn't help just to look at Carie but when I looked at her she was staring at Riffin the whole time I looked at she turned facing me and my eyes went to Lamey for some reason.

Carrie's POV

That's strange.I was just looking at how riffin has all his finger positions in the wrong place than when I turned to look at what Lenny was doing he was looking at Lamey I than I went back to listening their so-called song.

Where are my hopes ,Where are my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not,Even though she's alot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm alot to handle

You don't know trouble,I'm a hell of a scandel

Me,I'm a scene,I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing your eyes have ever seen

Alright,Alright

yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

That a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand

I hate it when they go out and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex-Girlfriend

I found my hopes I found my dreams

My Cinderella story Scene

Now everybody's gonna see

Give me a L (Let me hear you scream loud)

Give me an A (Always give me what I what I want)

N (Never say No)

E (Even if I'm Bad)

Give me a Y (Why aren't screaming Loud)

One,Two,Three,Four

Where are my hopes where are my dreams

My cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll see

Let me hear you say Hey,Hey,Hey

Alright

Now let me hear you say hey,hey,ho

Hey (9x)

I'm the best damn thing your eyes have ever seen

Laney's Pov

The croud cheered wildly.I can get used to this."Okay now you guys get to vote The Newmans or Grojband!"The mayor said.

* * *

After Counting The Votes

"Okay and the winner Is..."

**Cliffhanger!Yeah I will torture you okay in reviews vote for either grojband or the newmans the band with the most votes is the winner for the next chapter .**


End file.
